


In Which Almost Everything Fucks Link

by PandaFalls



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls
Summary: Some new character or monster fucks Link in each chapter because I can only listen to his erotic voice effects for so long without writing about it.
Kudos: 39





	In Which Almost Everything Fucks Link

“Please, mister hero, I have no other options!”

Link sighed, a bit of his straw blonde hair falling into his face as he hung his head in resignation. He’d hope to sit longer, to rest there on the rugged wooden bench outside the general store of town, maybe even eat a little before moving on. But here was another desperate townsperson with another quest, and pleading eyes that he couldn’t refuse.

Silence. The quiet hero took a moment to gather himself, his entire body exuding his dissatisfaction with the situation, but finally, his head bobbed in a silent “yes”. 

“Oh thank you! Thank you so much! Please hurry and defeat the Lynel before it tranples anymore crops! No one will go there to farm anymore. We’ll starve!”

Link nodded again, waving his hand as of waving away the persistent man’s pleas. Yes, yes, he would do the quest. Kill the Lynel. He’d done it before.

The weary hero stood, hands grasping at his common cloth shirt and pulling it over his head. A small gasp whispered from several throats as men and women alike stopped to view the sudden “show” happening in front of the general store. Link ignored them. Plenty of heroes were known to do a hasty armor change wherever before continuing on their way, but there was something about his magic aura that seemed to affect almost everyone he met. Some days it was a help. Other days it was a hinderance. Today was one of the latter. 

Kill the Lynel. 

Link kept the words in his head, ignoring the sight of distant monster camps as he climbed over the first hill and walked towards the plains. Kill the Lynel. He jumped from the top of the hill and opened his paraglider, soaring towards the spot the townsman had indicated in the map. 

Kill the- ...SHIT. 

What this frightened townsman had apparently neglected to inform the hero, was the Lynel’s color. This wasn’t just any Lynel. There, with a mane of white and short yellow fur, stood a tall, muscled, ANGRY... golden Lynel. 

The worst of the worst. Almost worst than Calamity Ganon himself, were it not for the Calamity’s abilities of constant reincarnation and penchant for world destruction.

KILL THE LYNEL, KILL THE LYNEL, KI—

It was practically over before it began. Link’s lack of patience and preparation were his undoing. Having used all of Herbosa’s Fury attacks on the last quest, he couldn’t even whip out a quick lightning burst to even the odds. A grunt escaped his throat as he was thrown to the ground, dirt filling his nostrils and blood bursting from a freshly split lip. Too weakened to fight he braced himself, counting on Mipha’s life-given gift of revitalization to renew him once the killing blow was struck. 

But no such blow came. A small metallic scraping noise met his ears. The sound of the Lynel sheathing his great sword. ...What? ...Then a new sound. A sound he’d never heard before but loathed to hear now.

A deep, growling laugh. 

Oh no. ‘Not you too,’ Link groaned in his mind as the pieces clicked together. That magnetizing effect he had on everyone didn’t seem to stop at humans. Now here, faced with the option to try to kill the hero or do anything else, the Lynel was opting for option B. 

A large hand reached out, fingers wrapping around link’s torso to pull him up from where he lay on his stomach and position him on his knees on a small, elevated boulder. Threads snapped and strained as another hand moved in, pulling at the hero’s armored pants until they were down around his knees. The solid THUD THUD THUD THUD of four heavy hooves drew nearer, surrounding Link and as the monster moved to hover over the fallen hero. Link’s thorough knowledge of monster anatomy came to mind as a large knuckle pressed down between his shoulder blades to get him to press his head to the cold stone, hips still facing up towards the big blue sky. He could almost see in his mind the slick, shining Lynel cock slowly expanding as blood rushed to the region, pushing out of its pouch of skin and horse hair to greet the fresh open air. He could imagine that cone-shaped tip, the way the feline and horse traits had mingled to produced a very cat-like phallus, but with the usual barbs tempered down to nubs. A big, black monstrosity. Link shivered at the thought. 

*Huff* Link’s hair stood on the back of his neck as the Lynel chuffed down at him, the hot breath warming his body for a moment. He could see the humongous hand braced next to him on the boulder where he knelt. He knew what was next. 

“Yahhh!” It was a sound that had so often escaped his lips in battle, a sound that could be heard as he spun his sword around him, but now it was a sound of shock as the wet, cone-shaped tip pressed up against him. The Lynel grunted, taking a moment to properly lubricate its new mount all over. Link couldn’t help the grunts and gasps that left his lip. Such a bizarre feeling, to have so much wet activity happening around his entrance and yet... He could feel his own body responding. His groin began to warm. His nipples began to perk. His cheeks were flushing warm pink.

“GYAHH!” Link cried out as the slick cock suddenly pushed in. He could feel every single ridge, every single nub on that cone tip, all pressing in at once and then suddenly easing back. Seemingly surprised to have not been able to fit everything inside right away, the Lynel huffed and moved its hips back a bit, methodically thrusting in and out at the entrance instead while it waited for the office to loosen.

From it’s perspective, this mating was going somewhat differently than normal, but fairly well. Its mount was very reactive, shivering, grunting, panting at every movement the Lynel made. Its entrance was certainly smaller than usual though. Perhaps the thing was young. Or simply a runt. Whatever the reason, the thing’s potent pheromones told all the Lynel felt it needed to know about is fertility. It was going to bear plenty of cubs.

Link’s fingers desperately scrabbled at the rock underneath his body, his vision blurring more and more with each thrust. His mind was clouding as the nubs found and massages a new spot inside him that he didn’t even know existed; a sensitive patch of nerves that cried out a loud ‘yes yes yes’ into his brain. He felt like he was going to burst with this new energy inside him. His own penis, normally as petite as a Roman statue’s, had grown to its full erect size: a dainty little member, enough to please a man or woman if the need arose, but not enough to strike fear into a novice’s heart. The Lynel wasn’t paying attention to that. It ignored Link’s penis as it bounced away under him. It ignored those twin testicles tightened up towards the base in pleasure. It did not have a clear view of the precum dripping liberally from that perky member like honey from a broken hive. The hulking, growing monster was focused on one thing and one thing alone, and that thing was beginning to loosen. The maned monster huffed excited as it pressed further, drilling a little deeper into the inviting caverns within its little mount. Once sheathed completely in Link’s shivering body it let out a triumphant roar, one hand wrapping around the hero’s lithe body before it began a new, eager pace. 

Link was already undone by now. He could hardly remember where he was, how he got here. All he knew was the fullness inside him, the heat in his body, the moans and cries spilling from his lips. He wanted to beg, wanted to plead for the Lynel to slow down, to let him rest, but there was no stopping the grunting beast and the feeling that was building in Link’s loins. 

“Ngh... Hah!... YAHHHHH~” Link’s whole body seemed to convulse as a sudden pleasure coursed through his veins, his delicate member spewing the nectar of his loins onto the cold rock below him. He pressed his forehead to the boulder and rode this new wave of pleasure as best he could, moaning and crying out as the feeing tossed him around like a ship in a storm before throwing him in pieces to the shore. 

Euphoria sunk in and for a moment all the Hero of Time could do was pant and gasp for air. Slowly his senses came back to him and tears sprung to his eyes as the pumping sensation in his body went from pleasurable to overwhelming. What would the townspeople think of their stoic hero now if they saw the way he cried under the enthused Lynel’s treatment? What would they think of the tears soaking his cheeks, the contradicting moans pouring from his throat, the second round of seed that spurted from his body? Surely it was a blessing that he was alone in this field. Alone to face this monster’s lust without judgment.

When the Lynel finally came with a bellowing roar, Link almost thought the final insistent thrust might split him in two. He didn’t understand the satisfaction that suddenly flooded his mind at the feeling of the Lynel’s seed pouring into his body. He wasn’t sure what it was about the overflow of creamy cum dripping down his thighs that gave him such a sense of completion. But there it was. So many new emotions, tumbling around his tired mind like thousand of pebbles tumbling down a mountain. 

*Groooaaan* The Lynel’s satisfied noise pulled Link back to reality, his eyes snapping open and darting around. Once again his reason for approaching this field came to him and urged his tired muscles to move.

Kill the Lynel. Kill the Lynel. Kill the Lynel kill the Lynel kill the Lynel...

-Urbosa’s Fury is ready,- a deep female voice echoed in his mind. Finally!

“KYAH!” Lightning cracked just as the Lynel pulled out of its mount. Link sat up, scurrying back a couple of feet as he mustered all of the might of the Gerudo’s Chief’s power. “KYAH!” The Lynel roared in pain and confusion, searching for the source of the lightning on such a clear summer’s day. “KYAH!” With the last of Urbosa’s power, the panicked Link finally completed his quest, the enormous beast’s body rearing up in its final death throes before slumping into the grass. It moved no more.

Hours later, a bruised, cut, and yet freshly bathed hero sloughed into town, tiredly lobbing the white and yellow head of a Lynel onto the steps of the general store before he turned to the inn for a long rest. The townspeople would leave money and gifts for the hero in thanks, not a single one of them any the wiser about what this conquest had truly cost.


End file.
